Patch Up
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Everyone Spike knows has either died or left. Only Jet is left to help him recover from his battle with Vicious which left him half dead. It's only the two of them until they run into an old friend with a bright smile to help Jet path up Spike
1. Outta Gas

**A/N:** welcome to my first Cowboy Bebop fanfic! i don't own that anime, or the movie, OR the manga. this takes place after the last episode of the series. i don't care what anyone says, i can't believe Spike died. he passed out, but he lived damn it! he LIVED! anyways...i hope i've kept everyone in character pretty well. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Outta Gas**_

Jasmine blew a strand of her blonde hair from her amber gaze as she hovered over the panel of her tiny ship as it drifted through space, the stars her only view.

"Well, this is just _great_," she muttered, tapping her fuel gage which read past the empty marker. "Don't even have _fumes_ to run on."

She plopped into her seat and set her feet up on the console to lean back, her hands cradling the back of her head.

"Well, nothing to do but wait for a ride, I guess," she sighed, slumping in her chair and closing her eyes to nap.

Not one minute later her sensor started beeping and she opened one eye to peek at it then frowned as she sat up, both eyes open and glazed in confusion.

"That _can't_ be," she breathed in realization, then pounded her fist onto a button and leaned onto her console.

"Helloooo _Bebop_!" she grinned into the speaker on the panel. "Whatcha doin' out here so deep into the galaxy, huh?"

"_Jasmine?_" a familiar voice called from the speaker. "_Jasmine Steale? That really you?_"

"None other than!" the blonde replied, still grinning. "Nice to hear your voice, Jet. What're you doin' out here?"

"_Lookin' for a bounty, as always_," Jet replied. "_What are __you__ doin' all the way out here? I thought you were on Mars for some R&R. What happened?_"

"The _job_ happened," Jasmine muttered. "And actually, I'm not _supposed_ to be _here_. I…ran outta gas."

Jet burst into laughter and Jasmine gave the console a blank stare before he laughed, "_Just like old times then, huh?_"

"Yeah," she grumbled. "_Just_ like old times. So you know what's comin' next, right?"

"_And_ _you_ _know_ _what's_ _comin'_ _next_ _too_," he replied. "_I'll slide up and get you. You're not far anyway. I can see ya now._"

"I can't see you," she frowned, looking out her window and around at the stars.

"_That's 'cause I'm __behind__ ya_," he replied. "_Better hold onto something_."

"What for?" she frowned, but before she could get her answer, the ship started jostling violently and she grabbed the handles of her seat, looking around in wonder and confusion. "What the hell?"

The jostling stopped and she sighed in relief when she looked out of her window. The stars had disappeared to be replaced by a hangar, one that she knew well. She flipped a few switches to make sure everything was off, even though there was no gas in the _Blowfish_, she didn't want to risk fueling it up just to have it blow up because it started and a spark hit the fuel line.

She grinned when she looked out the window again and saw a huge man with a robotic arm and dark beard floating toward her in the zero gravity of the hangar. She felt herself float from her seat as well and pushed herself toward the exit to open the hatch and float out of her ship toward him with open arms.

"Jet, you old dog!" she grinned, throwing her arms around his neck and making them spin around in the air as she hugged him. "I can't _believe_ you found me all the way out here! What're the odds?"

"Yeah," Jet chuckled, hugging her back with one arm. "What're the odds?"

"Hey! Where's Spike?" she asked, pulling away and looking around to see the _Swordfish_ in the hangar sitting right next to her round ship with thrusters on either side. "His ship is here." She turned back to Jet and smirked, "You left him on some planet, stranded, right? He _finally_ drove you nuts enough to maroon him."

Jet looked solemnly at her, not responding making Jasmine frown then push away a bit more as they still floated in the hangar.

"What happened, Jet?" she asked, seriously and Jet swallowed before patting her arm.

"Come with me," he said, nodding toward the door leading deeper into the ship.

* * *

Jasmine burst into laughter as she sat on the table in front of the couch Spike was lying on, looking like a mummy.

"Seriously, Spike!" she laughed hysterically. "What the hell happened to you?"

He gave a muffled reply, his mouth covered with bandages, his brown eyes staring at the blonde blankly. His response made her laugh even harder. It wasn't what he'd said, but the fact that she couldn't understand a word of what he was saying.

"Oh, my god!" she laughed. "I can't-! I can't-! I can't _breathe_!"

She laughed so hard she fell off the table and onto the floor and _still_ laughed as Jet sat on the other side of the table facing the two, shaking his head in exasperation.

"I say be delicate, and _this_ is what you think it means?" he muttered about Jasmine as she finally started collecting herself and breathing regularly.

"So, Spike Spiegel got his ass kicked _again_," she sighed, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "Seems like every time I run into you guys, one of you has had his ass kicked to high heaven."

"And every time _we_ run into _you_, there's something wrong with that piece of tin you call a ship," Jet shot back coolly, making Jasmine slump forward before glaring over her shoulder at him then turning back to Spike.

"I'm not even gonna ask what happened," she told him, leaning forward to set her elbows on her knees and twiddle her fingers. "I'm guessing just the usual craziness? Not like you tell me what happens anyway."

Spike made no attempt to reply as he only frowned at her then at Jet who only shook his head in dismissal as he stood and headed toward the hall. Jasmine glanced over her shoulder again to watch the other man disappear before she stood as well and sat next to him, careful not to touch him as she shifted to face him.

"I really hate seeing you like this Spike," she admitted, making him frown slightly. "It's really not like you, being all helpless and vulnerable. Not to mention, you look close to death."

Spike gave another muffled response.

This time she only giggled before leaning over and pulling down small of the bandages to reveal his mouth and ask, "What?"

"I _did_ come pretty close," he replied as she pulled her hand back, the bandages staying put so he could talk.

"Don't tell me," she smiled, warmly.

"Jet didn't tell you?" he wondered.

"He never tells me _anything_, you should know that," she replied. "He doesn't want me to worry. But this time, I _don't_ wanna know."

"Why the hell not?" Spike asked. "It's a pretty good story."

"Only _you_ could think getting your ass beat is a _good_ story," Jasmine smirked, leaning closer and tapped, making him groan in pain. "Whoops. Sorry."

"No, you're not," he blurted.

"Yes, I am," she shot back.

"Quit acting like a child."

"_You're_ the one acting like a _child_."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Will the _both_ of you, knock it off?" Jet suddenly snapped from the hall again as reappeared and sat on the couch with a box in his hands.

"What's that?" Jasmine asked with a frown as she turned to face him but stayed sitting next to Spike.

"Some things you left last time you were here," Jet replied, setting the box on the table and pushing it toward her. Still frowning she pulled the box closer and set it on her lap to open it and look inside. "I didn't look through it."

"I didn't think I left anything," she admitted, rummaging through the box before freezing and quickly shutting it as she turned to Spike who gave her a small frown.

"What?" he asked and she only shook her head with a small smile.

"Nothing," she replied, and stood with the box in her hand as she looked back at Jet. "Hey, you wouldn't mind if I tagged along with you for a while, would ya?"

"Has it ever stopped you before?" Spike smirked, making Jasmine look at him with one delicate brow lifted in amusement.

"Go ahead," Jet replied, sitting back and cradling his head in his hands. "We've got some room to spare."

"You're not getting in on our bounty when we find him, though," Spike added and Jasmine rolled her eyes as she headed for the hall.

"Yeah right, like I need _your_ money," she retorted. "I'll start repairs tomorrow. I'm headin' to bed."

"Pleasant dreams and all," Jet called, then looked at Spike who only stared up at the ceiling. "Did you tell her?"

"She didn't wanna know," Spike replied, not looking at him. "And I really don't care to tell her."

"When are you gonna give this up and realize that, besides Faye and Ed, _she's_ been the only steady girl in life?" Jet blurted and Spike only gave him a sideways glare. "She acts different around you and you're absolutely _oblivious_ to it."

"She acts different around different people," Spike replied. "You think there's something there, you ask _her_. She'd be more interested in this conversation than _I_ am."

"All I'm saying is, with everything that's happened, her being here might be a good thing," Jet shrugged.

"What? You think she's gonna be the ray of sunshine in the cloud hangin' over me?"

"Possibly."

"Yeah, well I 'possibly' wanna get some sleep now." Spike turned his head slowly to face away from Jet who chuckled and stood from the couch to head deeper into the ship.

"Just think about it, Spike," he said, before leaving the other man completely. "You never know what you might find when you dig a little deeper into your soul."

"Shut up and let me sleep, will ya?"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Jasmine sat on the made bed of the small room in the _Bebop_, her box of things on her lap. She slowly lifted the lid again and just as slowly rummaged through what was in it. Pieces of cheap jewelry she thought she'd lost forever, a lighter (the loss of _that_ had caused her to quit smoking) and a photo.

One photo of her, Spike and Jet in a candid moment in a park on Mars when they hadn't realized their picture was being taken until the last second. She'd begged the man who'd taken it for a copy and even said she'd pay him for it but he was nice enough to let her have it for free. It was a picture she had treasured from the moment she'd got it, and when she couldn't find it to put it up on the console of her ship after the last visit with the boys, she'd been devastated.

She fished the picture out and held it up with a smile. She was laughing at something as the three walked along, her arm around Spike's neck as he sauntered between her and Jet, his hands in his pockets, looking at the camera with a wide-eyed expression as Jet laughed as well. She could remember _exactly_ what they were laughing about: Spike's expression when Jasmine had said, 'You're on candid camera!' When she'd gotten the picture Spike had rolled his eyes at her, but she didn't care, not even to this day.

Glancing around the room, she did what she _always_ did with this picture when she wanted to dream a little. She held it so that she could place her thumb over Jet's image, making it seems like only herself and Spike were in the picture together…as a couple. She sighed with a longing smile.

It was something she'd hoped would happen, but she was too frightened to even _think_ about it around Spike, or even Jet for that matter. She knew they didn't see each other enough, and what kind of relationship could be built on Bounty Hunting? Not a very good one. Not when he could possibly have a girl on every port. Spike Spiegel wasn't that kind of guy, of course, but she knew that with his looks and charm, there was a good chance it was true.

Not only that, but they _both_ put the job ahead of their own needs. Hell, they _had_ to. The two things went hand in hand. Get a job, catch the scumbag, get paid, buy food and whatever else was needed. That was how it went, and relationships never went into the mix. Too many complications.

"Still," she sighed to herself, still holding the picture with her thumb covering Jet's face, "it's a nice little dream."

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, i know. Faye/Spike, blah blah blah, but i love Spike so much and Faye isn't there at the moment. plus they butted heads too much. i think she cared about him but i couldn't really see it going anywhere. sorry peoples! anyway, reviews?


	2. Soup and a Song

**A/N:** FINALLY! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**2: Soup and a Song**_

Jasmine leaned over Spike as he still slept on the couch the next morning. She chewed on her lower lip before glancing around the quiet room. No Jet so far. Good. She turned her attention back to Spike and couldn't help but feel a bit wrong about what she was doing. No, not a bit…a _lot_ wrong. Staring at the man she loved while he was asleep and unaware of it _had_ to be wrong on so many levels. At least, when the man she loved didn't think of her as nothing more than a friend, if _that_.

_Get a grip, Jazz_, she told herself, sitting up next to his legs. _You'll freak him out. They already think you're crazy._

Spike stirred and groaned, making her jump and stare wide eyes at him. He frowned before opening his eyes and looking around as she only stared at him, frozen until his gaze fell on her.

"Hey," he muttered.

"H-Hey," she stuttered back, making him frown a little deeper.

"What're _you_ doin' up so early?" he wondered.

"It's not _that_ early," she replied. "But since you're awake…you hungry?"

"Starving," he confirmed, and Jasmine burst into a smile before standing and heading toward the galley.

"I'll whip something up for you, then!" she smiled, nearly skipping around the room. "You want soup or…I think I saw something else—"

"Soup's fine," he called.

He soon heard her bustling around the kitchen, unable to help dwelling on what Jet had said the night before. He had to admit, besides Faye and Ed, Jasmine _was_ the steadiest woman in his life. He couldn't imagine any woman wanting to be around him, though, not after Julia.

_The singing sea_

Spike frowned at the sound of the voice from the kitchen, but didn't move.

_The talking trees  
__Are silent in a noisy way  
__The stars are bright  
__But give no light  
__The world spins backward__s everyday_

Curious, he slowly, painfully pulled himself to sit up and look to Jasmine, her back facing him as she worked on the meal.

_Hey, look at that!  
__A rainbow rat  
__A checkered cat  
__Go tail and tail along the road  
__The mouse is pleased  
__The moon is cheese  
__The sun is shining hot and cold_

"Where'd you hear that song?" Spike asked, making her jump and turn toward him, her eyes huge as she hurried toward him.

"What are you doing sitting up?" Jasmine gasped, running around the couch to help him back, but he shook his head.

"I'm sick of lying down," he grumbled, shifting to move his legs off the couch and making him growl in pain.

"Good grief, you're a mess," she sighed, sitting next to him and trying to help him get into the position he wanted.

His leg moved in an odd way, causing him pain and without thinking, he gripped Jasmine's knee as he cringed in pain. She gave a small squeak and instantly blushed, looking away as he settled back against the couch, his fingers loosening around her knee, but he didn't move his hand.

"Thanks," he sighed, patting her knee before pulling his hand away. "Boy, I could use a cigarette."

"Me too," she muttered, feeling her heart thud in her chest.

She reached into her pants pocket to pull out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. She pulled a cigarette out for herself, holding it between her lips as she lit it before taking a drag then removing it to place it between Spike's lips.

"Thanks," he muttered again, taking a drag from the cigarette as well, not moving as he blew the smoke from the corner of his mouth, around the cigarette. Jasmine pulled out another cigarette for herself, lit it and stood to head back toward the kitchen, remembering they were both hungry.

"Anyway, my mom used to sing me to sleep with that song when I was little," she explained, busting around the kitchen. "It's called _The Singing Sea_."

"The words are weird," Spike said, taking another drag of the cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah, they don't make sense, really," Jasmine agreed. "But in our lives, what _does_ make sense, lately, huh?"

"Hey, Jasmine," Spike called, unmoving, making the blonde frown in wonder before turning to him, a big spoon in her hand she'd been stirring the soup with as she stared wide eyes at the back of his head. Smoke shot from his mouth and cigarette after he took a drag then replied, "After you help patch me up, I'm gonna take you out on a date."

Jasmine blinked a few times in surprise before a blush settled on her cheeks then turned back to stirring the soup.

"Those cigs aren't laced with anything, so what've you been smoking on the side?" she chuckled, nervously. "What would you wanna take me out on a date for, anyway?"

"Figured it's better than actually _payin_' you for takin' care of me," Spike retorted. "We don't have the money to pay for a live-in maid."

"Spike Spiegel! I am _not_ your live-in maid!" she shot back, spinning around with the spoon in her fist. "I'm not cleanin' this bachelor pad! That's _your_ problem! Not mine!"

"I was just kiddin', Jazz," Spike chuckled before coughing then groaning in pain, making Jasmine hurriedly pull the pan of finished soup off the stove and rush toward him to plop next to him and attempt to help.

"Are you ok?" she asked as he coughed again before sighing and lulling toward her. Her eyes widened and she was about to stand, but he landed onto her, pinning her between the couch's arm and himself, his head resting on her shoulder, a blush spreading over her face as she blinked wide eyes at him. "S-Spike…?"

"Well, glad to see you two getting along, for _once_."

Jasmine shot her wide-eyed gaze of embarrassment at the doorway leading from the hall into the sitting room as Jet entered, strolling down the steps.

"Didn't think you two could stand each other long enough to sit next to each other," he smirked, stepping up to them and standing more to Jasmine's side.

"I was making soup!" Jasmine defended, her blush deepening. "He started coughing and I came to help him!"

"This cigarette isn't helping," Jet noticed, pulling it from Spike's lips.

"Hey," Spike groaned. "I wasn't finished with that."

"You are _now_," Jet retorted, taking a drag from it himself before looking to Jasmine. "What were you cookin'? Smells good."

"J-Just some soup," she sputtered, still wondering why Spike was leaning on her. "It's done, I was just gonna serve it."

"Hang back," Jet shrugged heading toward the kitchen. "I'll do it."

"Th-Thanks," she replied.

"Hey, Jazz?" Spike suddenly called, drawing her gaze to him again, but he didn't move. "Sing that song again."

She gave a frown and swallowed, asking, "Why? I thought you said it was weird."

"It is, but I like hearin' it," he muttered. "Just sing it, will ya?"

Jasmine looked to Jet as he served the soup but cleared her throat as she turned back to Spike and began the rest of the song from where she'd left off.

_A golden bird  
__Today I heard  
__Sitting upon a silver branch  
__His little song  
__Was very long  
__Which made me sad and start to laugh_

Jet gave a frown as he carried the three bowls of soup to the table, but said nothing as he set them down. The two on the couch didn't notice him watch as Spike gave a sigh of contentment, a smirk over his lips as Jasmine couldn't help smirking and starting to twirl pieces of his hair sticking out of the bandages around his head as she continued her song.

_Hm, let me see  
__My sisters he  
__My brothers she  
__But there is only me in the family  
__When I grow up  
__Oh, I'll go down  
__The river to that Singing Sea_

"You've got a good voice on you, there, Jazzy Girl," Jet complimented, starting at his soup and shooting Jasmine's wide-eyed gaze at him. "I guess we can keep you around."

"Very funny," she smirked, and leaned over enough to look at Spike's face, catching his gaze. "You gotta sit up if you wanna eat."

"Help me out with that, will ya?" he asked and she smirked before nodding and helping him to sit up the way he had been earlier then leaned over to take a bowl from the table to hold it, but he slowly reached for it, groaning, "I can feed myself. I just gotta push through the pain."

"But-"

"Jasmine," Jet called, drawing her attention to him again and he only shook his head. She nodded in understanding, knowing Spike wasn't really one to be waited on. As Spike pushed to feed himself, Jet changed the conversation, saying, "Let's see what sort of bounty's are out today, hm?"

"I thought Big Shots wasn't on anymore," Jasmine recalled as she picked up her own bowl and Jet turned on the screen sitting on the table.

"That's not the _only_ bounty hunting show on these days," Jet replied as Jasmine remained next to Spike, glancing at him as he tried to eat his soup. "There's another show I've been lookin' at called Happy Hunting. This one's a little better."

An unfamiliar tune filled the room, followed by voices, but Jasmine didn't pay attention to it as she looked to Spike slurping soup from his spoon and wincing when he lowered it for more soup. She'd never seen him like this, and it was tearing her up inside to see him so hurt and vulnerable. He sighed in exasperation before looking at Jasmine and she couldn't help but giggle at seeing a drop of soup running down his chin. She leaned a hand toward his face and wiped it away, her amber eyes locking with his, and it was then that she realized his eyes were different colors, subtly.

"Holy smokes! That's a lot of money!"

Jasmine jumped and looked to Jet as Spike only frowned and looked at his friend as well.

"How much?" was all Spike asked.

"30 million!" Jet replied, making Jasmine's eyes pop as she set her bowl on the table again and scrambled to the other side to catch the face on the screen. Spike moved to do that same, forgetting about his injuries and he growled in pain, loudly, but he was ignored. He didn't blame them, of course.

"Ayaki Sato," Jet read out for Spike as Jasmine kept her eyes on the screen. "Wanted for the murder of a senator from Mars. They'll pay 30 million for him dead _or_ alive. Last spotted on Mars…_yesterday_?"

"When did he kill that senator, then?" Jasmine frowned at the screen. "_Two months ago_? And they _still_ haven't caught him? He's been under their noses this whole time and they _still can't catch 'im_?"

"Sounds like fun," Spike piped up, drawing their attention to him. "Guess we're headed for Mars, huh?"

"Now, hold on a minute, Spike," Jet called, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat back. "If the authorities on Mars couldn't catch him, what makes you think _we_ can?"

"Never mind _that_," Jasmine chimed in, standing and setting her hands on her hips as she scowled at him when he looked up at her. "_You_ are in no condition to go out bounty hunting! You look like a god damn mummy!"

"I heal quick, you know that, Jazz," he smirked, stirring at his soup, but she could see that he was still in pain in his eyes. "Besides, I'm done sittin' around. I'm up for a little action."

"Almost get yourself killed and you wanna get back out there again," Jet chuckled. "You _must_ be feeling better."

"You know it," Spike smirked as Jasmine glanced between them in disbelief.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" she snapped, drawing their attention to her as she turned to Jet. "You can't let him go out like _this_!"

"It's _his_ decision, not _mine_," Jet replied, standing and heading out of the room and into the hall. "You two do what you want, I'm gonna set a course for Mars."

Jasmine turned to Spike just as Jet disappeared and he looked up at her as he slurped at his soup and she was still scowling at him.

"Something wrong?" he muttered against the lip of his bowl.

"You know damn well what's wrong, Spike," she snapped, marching toward him.

She pulled the bowl from his face, making him frown in wonder before he reached over and snatched her bowl from the table, the food rejuvenating him faster than the sleep had. Jasmine's eyes widened in surprise before she growled in anger and placed the empty bowl onto the table to try and take the other bowl he was now eating out of from him. He lifted a leg effortlessly and it pressed against her stomach as she nearly reached him.

"Spike! How the hell are you moving so well?" she shouted before a light bulb went off and she ground her teeth as she glared at him, saying, "You were fine this whole time, weren't you? How long ago were you _really_ bandaged up like this? Probably a week or so ago, right? You were milking this for all it was worth! You lazy ass, son of a-!"

"I really mean it, ya know?"

"Mean what?" she snarled as he lowered his leg and stood to turn to her and hand her the now empty bowl, leaning his face closer to hers.

"After we get this guy, I'll take you out on a date," he smirked, coolly before pressing a kiss to her forehead, freezing her again as she stared wide eyes ahead.

He walked around her, missing the blush that stained her cheeks. She slowly turned her head to watch him head up the steps to the hall, but when he only moved up one step he let out a groan of pain, stopping in his tracks and she gasped, setting the bowl on the table and hurrying toward him in time to catch him when he leaned to the side, almost falling. She stepped next to him and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders to let him lean on her.

"You're not as good as you let on, Spike," she murmured. "As unreadable as ever, I see. I won't tell Jet, but let me help you on this one, will ya? I won't ask for much. You don't even have to give me a share of the bounty. Just let me repair my ship and I'll take care of you until you're all patched up."

"You're goin' through an awful lot of trouble just because I said I'd take you out on a date," Spike smirked as they headed down the hall and Jasmine glanced at him, her blush returning.

"You don't have to take me out on a date," she muttered. "I dunno what brought on that idea anyway. It's not you're really my type. _Jet's_ more my type than _you_ are."

Spike burst into laughter, making her stop and look up at him with wide eyes.

"Jet's not your type at _all_, Jazz, I know _that_ much about you," he laughed before looking to her with a charming smirk. "Don't think you can fool me, Blondie."

Jasmine blinked a few times before looking away in defeat as they continued walking, muttering, "Yeah, well, don't get cocky. And don't call me Blondie, you know I hate that."

"Never really paid attention," he smirked. "Guess everything I do bugs you, huh?"

"Not _everything_," she murmured, making him frown down at her. "I like it when you call me Jazz."

"That so?" he replied. "Well, I'll have to remember that, then."

Jasmine looked up at him with wide eyes, but he didn't look at her as they continued toward his room, but she looked away with a smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

* * *

**A/N:** the song i used is The Singing Sea from the anime! i love that song, so i had to use it. anyway, reviews?


	3. Passed Out

__**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Passed Out**_

"Alright, let's find out how useful you really are, Jazz," Spike smirked, sitting on the couch and leaning back, his feet up on the table as she stepped into the room, leaning on the railing behind him. "What'd you find out on the surface?"

"Well, remember when it said his last known location was Mars, yesterday?" Jasmine replied, pulling out her box of cigarettes and taking one out to light it between her lips.

"Yeah, what about it?" Spike asked just as she took a drag then blew the smoke into his hair.

"Turns out that report was a lie," she sighed, taking the cigarette between her fingers. "Somebody covering for him reported it. One of his accomplices, I guess. That's the word on the streets, anyway. They say every report of his whereabouts was made by a girl. A girlfriend maybe? Sister? Daughter?"

"Great, there's always a girl," Spike sighed, moving his feet off the table and standing slowly, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Better go find her."

"Find the girl to get to _him_?" she guessed, watching him walk around to the steps she stood at the top of. "Jet comin' along?"

"He's got his own leads," he replied, waving it off as he took a hesitant step up, but stopped.

Jasmine looked up at him and placed her cigarette back in her mouth before standing tall and holding her hand out to him with a smile. He couldn't help but smirk back before gripping her hand and slowly starting up the steps. His legs still ached for whatever reason. He was grateful to have someone to help. Someone who wouldn't complain that they had to help him out once in a while. Someone that wouldn't crack a joke every time he winced. And it didn't hurt that this someone happened to be pretty. He always thought she was a cutie, but he'd never tell her that. She wasn't around long enough.

"Alright, let's hit the _Swordfish_ and see if we can't find some more leads, huh?" Jasmine grinned, keeping a hold on his hand as she slung his arm around her shoulders. "I've got a good idea where we can find this accomplice of Ayaki's."

"Is that so?" Spike smirked, walking along with her to the hangar. "Care to let me in on it?"

"A woman, knows a woman's mind," Jasmine smirked, her cigarette between her teeth. "Unless you're a woman, you couldn't figure it out."

"Don't gimme that woman's intuition crap, Jazz," Spike grumbled. "Just tell me, huh?"

"I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you," she smirked.

"Knock it off already!" Spike shot back.

"Hey, look what _I_ caught."

Spike and Jasmine frowned ahead of them to see Jet dragging a struggling, black-haired, dark-eyed girl with him.

"Who's that?" Spike asked as the four met halfway.

"Akiko Sato," Jet replied as the girl still struggled against his grip on her arm. "Ayaki Sato's daughter."

"Where'd you find her?" Spike asked, strolling closer toward the two.

"Where _else_ would you find a sixteen year old girl?" Jet shrugged. "Shopping."

"So much for a _woman_ knowing a woman's mind," Spike smirked over his shoulder at Jasmine.

"What?" Jet frowned.

"_Nothing_," Jasmine enunciated, stepping toward the two, glaring at Spike before turning to Jet and Akiko. She leaned toward her and smiled, "You should stop struggling or you'll be bruised by the time he lets you go."

Akiko tried pulling away from Jet once more before finally giving up and sighing as she bowed her head in defeat.

"There's a good girl," Spike smirked, stepping up next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now come with me—"

Akiko rammed her elbow into his stomach, making him grunt in pain as he literally saw stars when he fell forward onto the floor. Jasmine gasped and knelt down next to him, shaking his shoulder as Jet gripped Akiko's other arm, holding them behind her.

"Spike!" Jasmine called. "Spike! Are you ok?"

"Oh, did I hurt your boyfriend?" Akiko snapped, making Jasmine freeze and Jet and Akiko watching her with wide eyes as she slowly stood and turned to them, glaring at Akiko as she stalked toward them.

"Jasmine…" Jet called in warning when she stopped in front of the girl. "We need her."

"I know that," Jasmine smirked.

Before either of them could blink, Jasmine's fist connected with Akiko's face and the black-haired girl lulled forward, Jet still holding onto her arms as Jasmine looked up at Jet's wide-eyed expression.

"We don't need her _conscious_," Jasmine shrugged cutely before turning back to Spike and trying to rouse him.

"I had a feeling you liked him, but I didn't know you'd punch somebody's lights out for hurtin' him," Jet blurted, shifting to sling the girl over his shoulder but Jasmine only pulled on Spike's arm to wrap it around her neck.

"I would _kill_ the person who did this to him if I could," she muttered, not wanting Jet to hear, but he had stepped up right behind her and caught it. He remained silent but gave a smirk as he headed down the hall to lock the girl up in the living room as Jasmine struggled to pull Spike up and drag him down the hall to his room, stopping to call, "Hey, Jet?"

He stopped mid-step to look back at her over his shoulder in wonder, but she kept her back turned to him as she said, "Don't tell Spike that I did that, ok? He'll never let me hear the end of it."

Jet smiled before lifting a hand and waving it off, calling, "Hey, for all I know, she passed out from shock over the situation. Got the black eye from smackin' her face too hard on the floor, I guess."

Jasmine scoffed before trudging back down the hall with Spike still hanging from her shoulder, unconscious as she smirked, "I hope I didn't knock the information we need out of 'er."

"You didn't," Jet assured her, shuffling into the main room while Jasmine turned down the hall.

"I hope she _stays_ out if she's _that_ much trouble," Jasmine muttered, stopping at one of the doors.

"You said it."

Jasmine gasped and looked at Spike as he stood with a smirk, stuffing one hand in his pocket and leaving the other around her shoulders. The blonde's eyes went wide with shock before shrinking to a glare at him and shoving out from under his arm.

"How long were you awake?" she snapped as he stumbled back, still smirking. "Making me think you were really hurt—!"

"Thanks, Jazz," he cut in, sending her eyes wide at him as he opened the door to his room. She watched him stumble in, still wide-eyed in shock as he continued, "I'm gonna sleep off that sucker punch in here for a while. Don't interrogate her without me."

Jasmine watched him stagger into his room, then gasped when he turned to give her a two-fingered wave. Blood was seeping into his blue jacket.

"Spike! You're bleeding!" she breathed, hurrying to steady him against the wall as he flopped against it, groaning in pain. "Lean on me again and I'll get you to the bed."

"I can get there myself," he groaned, placing his hand over his stomach but when he turned he stumbled forward. Before he could fall over, Jasmine ran up and ducked under his arm to steady him.

"Don't try to be tough, please?" she sighed, walking him toward his bed. "You'll only strain yourself. As it is you shouldn't have been up and around so early from the way you looked yesterday."

Spike turned and sat on the mattress of the bunk hanging against the wall and Jasmine helped him lay back before she sat next to him and started unbuttoning his jacket. She concentrated on what she was doing for a moment before glancing up at him, making a double take with a frown when she saw him smirking at her through half-lidded eyes.

"What are you smirking about?" she questioned.

"I bet you've been waiting for a chance to undress me, huh?" he replied, still smirking, making her eyes widen and a blush instantly wash over her face as she turned back to her task.

"Bastard," she muttered. "I'm only unbuttoning your jacket and shirt so I can tend to the wound. I'm not changing your clothes, perv."

"_You're_ the one undressing me," he retorted as she moved to take off his tie.

"Lift you head, if you can," she murmured, loosening his tie and he did as he was told just as she leaned forward to slip the tie off, looking down at him and their eyes locked as he laid his head back again. She swallowed nervously, feeling her heart thump in her chest as she asked, "Why are your eyes different colors?"

"I lost one in an accident," he replied. "Can you guess which one's real?"

"The left," she smirked, leaning back to hang his still knotted tie around her neck before unbuttoning his yellow shirt, stained with blood across his stomach. "That's a bit obvious. Nobody _I_ know has _red_ eyes."

"Maybe you're just not looking carefully," Spike retorted.

"Yeah, right," she scoffed, before gasping when she moved his shirt out of the way, and she breathed, "Oh, my god, Spike! What the hell happened to you?"

"You wanna discuss it_ now_?" he groaned. "I'm in _pain_, here."

"Alright, never mind," she quickly recanted, standing from the bed and turning to the stand next to the bed to open it and rummage through it. "You always keep a first aid kit in here, right?"

"Boy, you're a stalker in training," Spike retorted before groaning in pain just as Jasmine stood with the kit in her hands.

"See what you get for making fun of me when I'm trying to help you?" she smirked before sitting next to him again. "I'm gonna clean you up then you'll have to sit up so I can change the bandages, ok?"

"Fine," he muttered, pulling his shirts off completely. "Just make it quick so I can catch some Zs, huh?"

"You rush me, you get sloppy work," Jasmine retorted. "Just sit still and be quiet."

"You know I can't do that with you blushing like that, Jazz," he smirked.

Jasmine shot wide eyes at him and swallowed, sputtering, "W-What? I'm not blushing!"

"I'm not blind, ya know?" Spike replied, still smirking. "You look like you smeared tomato juice all over your face."

"Shut up!" Jasmine snapped, slapping her hands over her cheeks as she still stared at him. "You want me to do this for you or not?"

"I'm not forcing you to take care of me," Spike smirked, calmly. "You must really want that date, huh?"

"Spike—!"

"Just do your stuff, Nurse Steale," he cut in, leaning back on the wall.

Jasmine glared at him before smiling, slyly and replying, "I expect you to be a good boy so you can have your lollipop when I'm through."

"Ooh, I can't wait," he replied and Jasmine couldn't help but smile up at him.

"The, uh…" she trailed off to clear her throat then continued, "The _girl_…passed out. Jet locked her up in the common area. We'll get somethin' out of her when she wakes up."

"Well, come get me when she does," Spike sighed as Jasmine began unwinding the bandages. "And don't think I believe that crap story about her 'passing out.' You socked her, didn't you?"

Jasmine hesitated when she went to wrap the bandage around him, but continued, leaning toward him to wrap her arms around him, saying, "She passed out, Spike. I don't know what else to tell you."

"That's your story and you're stickin' to it, huh?" he smirked, but Jasmine said nothing, making Spike chuckle and lean his head back, sighing, "Thanks, Jazz."

She stopped, her arms around him and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You earned that date for punching her lights out," he smiled, tiredly.

Jasmine opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again and turned back to her task.

"Yeah, well, I strive to please," she muttered.

"I'm sure," he smirked, earning him a slight poke on the opposite side of his injury, making him groan in slight pain. "What? _You_ said it."

"Just shut up or I'll let Jet take care of you," she threatened, making him glare down at him as she tied off his bandage. "Now get some sleep."

"Don't have to tell _me_ twice," Spike sighed, laying back and instantly falling asleep as Jasmine couldn't help but smile at him.

"You're too damn adorable, Spike," she whispered before packing the kit up and standing to put it away again to head out of the room, taking one more look at Spike before heading into the hall.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	4. Interrogation

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Interrogation**_

"This is so _wrong_!" Akiko growled, struggling to free herself from her bonds as she laid on the couch, her arms tied behind her back and her ankles tied together. "Watashi o ika sete, anata wa kauboi imaimashi!" (Let me go, you damn cowboys!)

"I dunno what she said, but it didn't sound very nice," Jet observed as Jasmine sat in front of Akiko on the table.

"I said let me go!" Akiko spat back.

"You also called us damn cowboys," Jasmine smirked, catching a wide-eyed stare from Akiko. "Name calling really isn't the best way to get us to cooperate with you, is it?"

"Now…" Spike trailed off as he sat next to Jasmine and smirked, "be a good girl and tell us where Daddy is."

"I don't know," she shot back.

"Liar," Spike retorted.

"Even if I took you to the last place I left him, he'd be gone from there by now," she replied. "I haven't gone back to him, so he'll assume I've been kidnapped by _cowboys _and leave."

"I doubt he'd abandon his own daughter," Jet replied.

"Sure he would," Jasmine spoke up, making everyone frown at her in wonder but she only stared at Akiko. "If he wanted to stay alive, he'd drop her in a heart beat."

"I never said he'd abandon me," Akiko snapped back. "I said he'd get moving. Otoosan would _never_ leave me to _cowboys_."

"What if he felt he'd risk his life coming for you?" Jasmine questioned as the men stayed silent. "Not all fathers would risk their lives for their daughters."

"_Mine_ would."

"You think so?" Jasmine ground out before standing and leaning over Akiko as she struggled to sit up but failed. "That's what _I _thought about _my _dad, and look where it got _me_. Now I'm the very thing he was running from. A bounty hunter."

Jet looked to Jasmine's blonde head in shock before looking to Spike to catch his profile as he stared at Jasmine as well. He only watched her closely, not giving any sign that he knew anything about what Jasmine was revealing.

"I helped my father run," Jasmine growled out. "As soon as I became a burden he _dumped_ me, like a hot meteor. He left me to the cowboys that were hunting him and took off. I dunno where he is now, and frankly, I don't care. I'm trying to help you out here, Akiko. Tell us where your father is and we'll leave you _anywhere_ you want with a part of my share in the bounty for a small living. How's _that _for gratitude?"

Akiko glared up at Jasmine as Jet and Spike only stared at the two, and the girl gritted her teeth before growling, "I will _never_ give up Otoosan to you cowboys. Even if he _does_ leave me, I wouldn't blame him."

Jasmine glared at her before standing tall and snapping, "Baka." (Idiot)

She turned to march around the couch to head up the stairs toward the bedrooms. Jet looked to Spike as he struggled to stand and watched him with a frown as he headed after her, leaving Jet with Akiko.

"Well," Jet sighed, "looks like it's just you and me, little lady."

"Bite me!"

"No thanks. I'm not into that."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Spike tried to keep up with Jasmine's march, but he was struggling against the pain surging through his body.

Unable to take another step he groaned, "Jazz."

She froze and whirled around with wide eyes before frowning and stepping toward him as he leaned on the wall of the hallway.

"Spike, what are you doing?" she breathed, hurrying to duck under his arm and let him lean on her instead. "Why'd you follow me, you idiot?"

"What you said back there," he began, making Jasmine look up at him as he continued, "Is it true? Did your dad really abandon you?"

The blonde looked ahead again, not sure where she'd been walking but not really caring at the moment.

"Yeah. It's true."

"What happened?"

Jasmine said nothing for a moment as she stopped next to his bedroom door to open it.

"Jazz—?"

"I'm not discussing this where that stupid girl might hear me. Get in."

Spike couldn't help but smirk as he stepped into his room and Jasmine followed him, shutting the door as he sat on his bed with a slight groan.

"First of all, why all of a sudden do you wanna know about my life?" she questioned, standing in front of him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"_You're_ the one that brought it up, not me," he retorted. "You never told me or Jet anything about yourself."

"You never _asked_."

"And _now _I am." Spike nodded to the spot next to him on the bed, silently entreating her to sit. "Come on, Jazz. Don't make me beg."

"Like you would beg," Jasmine muttered as she stepped closer and sat next to him with a sigh, locking her hands in front of her as she stared down at them.

"My mom died when I was ten," she began. "Dad was in prison on Mars at the time for robbery and assault. When mom died he broke out and picked me up from my grandparents' house. He told them he got out on good behavior but I found out a few days later that was a lie. I saw him on Big Shots one day with a big bounty under his name and he spilled the beans.

"That was the day we started running for real. I helped him out with whatever he wanted. I went out for groceries and supplies, and did whatever he asked. I was just so glad to have dad back that I didn't care he was a fugitive.

"Then…it happened. I was on my way back from the store and a couple of cowboys kidnapped me and took me back to their ship, just like we did with Akiko. They questioned me, but I refused to tell them where my father was. I always thought that even though he would be risking his safety to do it that he would come for me."

Spike looked to her when she stopped, still staring at her hands and he guessed, "He never did?"

Jasmine shook her head, not saying any more for a moment and he felt the urge to lift his arm to wrap it around her shoulders, but he resisted it, not knowing whether that was what she really wanted or not.

"I was a fool to think he would come for me," she shuddered and Spike noticed her hands trembling as they gripped each other so tightly that her knuckles were white. "Why would he when I was only a burden for him? He was glad to be rid of me, obviously, since he didn't come for me. The cowboys kept me on their ship. I guess they felt sorry for me when they couldn't find him and he never showed up for me. They raised me from then on."

"How old were you?"

"Sixteen. I left when I was twenty. Before you're rude and ask for my age, I'm twenty-three."

"I wasn't gonna ask," he admitted. "So…you really don't care where your father is?"

Jasmine swallowed, her hands finally relaxing as she let them hang on limp wrists, her forearms on her knees, hesitantly replying, "Yeah, I…might have been lying about that part. Everywhere I go I keep an eye out for him but…"

"You haven't found him," Spike guessed when she trailed off and she nodded.

"I never really made an effort to search for him," she shrugged in a small voice. "Just a passing thought if I was on a job. I figured he doesn't deserve any more than that for what he did."

They were silent for a moment before she finally looked up at him with glassy eyes, making him frown in wonder before he questioned, "What?"

"What do you think?" she asked, making his frown deepen at her.

"What do I think of what?" he replied, having a feeling that they were going to go round and round with questions.

"Do you think…I should try to find my father?" she wondered.

"Is that what you want?" he questioned back. "If it's what you wanna do, you don't need _my _opinion to make up your mind."

"But I _do_, Spike," she insisted making his eyes widen slightly before he caught the slight blush come over her cheeks and she looked away to explain, "I mean…I wanna know what you think because…you always go with your gut instinct. I'm not so good at following my gut like that. Your instinct never fails you."

"What happened to that woman's intuition of yours?" he smirked, attempting to lightening the conversation, but she didn't look at him.

"That's not the same for me, I guess," she murmured.

Spike's smirk dropped and he finally lifted a hand to place it on her back between her shoulders, making her look up at him with wide eyes.

"If you have to ask, then you already know the answer, Jazz," he smiled, making her swallow before nodding and looking away again. He frowned at her, asking, "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she nodded, but he could feel her tension as he still rested his hand on her back. "Just wondering…where I could start."

"If you want, me and Jet can—"

"No," she interrupted, shaking her head. "I know what you're gonna offer, and I can't let you two get caught up in this. I have to do this on my own."

"Hey! Where are you guys?"

"We're in here, Jet," Spike called back, making Jasmine sigh inwardly at the interruption just as Jet peeked in.

"Oh…am I interrupting somethin'?" he wondered, seeing the expression on Jasmine's face.

_Yes_, she thought but said nothing as she noticed his hand hadn't moved from her back.

"Nope," Spike chirped. "What's up?"

"Well, it seems that a little one on one time with Akiko got her relaxed enough to make a slip," Jet smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned on the frame of the doorway. "She happened to mention a little bar her dear old dad likes to visit. They play live music with new singers every night. Mostly unknown singers. New kids on the block you might say. I looked it up. Good place for a stakeout, but we'll need a way in."

"We've _got_ a way in," Spike smirked, looking to Jasmine and making her frown at him in wonder for a moment.

"We do?" she asked, and Jet smirked as he realized what Spike meant. "What's our in?"

"_You_, Miss Songbird," Spike smirked, making Jasmine's eyes widen.

"Oh, no," she flatly refused, shaking her head and crossing her arms in defiance. "Nope. No. Sorry. Not doing it. I am _not_ gonna sing in front of a crowded room full of strangers. Get somebody else for it."

"Oh, come on," Spike urged. "You may not even hafta sing. We'll both be with you. One of us could be your manager, the other one your body guard, and we'll say you're an undiscovered talent. It's just to get us _in_."

"And what if they get me on stage before we get Ayaki?" she shot back.

"Then we'll just have to improvise," Spike replied, his hand suddenly smoothing down her back and it took everything in her not to shiver as their gazes met. "Come on, Jazz. Thirty million split three ways is a good amount. And you gotta _work_ to get your cut."

Jasmine opened her mouth, but said nothing as she frowned at him in disbelief. She tried in vain to find the words to continue the argument but her voice disappeared. She looked to Jet for help but he only shrugged, making her eyes widen before she bowed her head with a sigh.

"Fine," she grumbled before looking to Spike. "But I'm _not_ singing."

"Well just in case you should pick a song you know _really_ well," Jet advised. "I'll make the call to the bar manager and tell him you're comin' tonight. You'll need a stage name."

"Oh, I don't like this already," she sighed, flopping back on Spike's bed and making him chuckle before he looked to Jet.

"You take care of the details," he smirked. "I'll get our Prima Donna up to scratch."

Jasmine sat up and glared at Spike, snapping, "What? Excuse me! I'm not singing! And who's gonna believe _Jet's_ my manager and _you're_ my body guard? You're so skinny!"

Jet burst into laughter as Spike gave them a blank look each before looking back at Jasmine to shoot back, "Well what do you suggest then, Madame?"

"_You_ be my manager," she instantly replied. "It's far more believable."

"Well, you heard the lady," Jet smirked at Spike, nodding down the hall. "Make the call, Mr. Manager."

"Oh, we're taking orders from _her_, now?" Spike shot back, giving a slight wince when his side flared in pain and Jasmine shifted closer to him but he shook his head. "It's alright, Jazz."

"Jet can make the call," she murmured, setting a hand on his shoulder. "You need rest."

"The hell I do," he shot back. "We need to get stuff together."

"Jet and I can take care of it," Jasmine insisted. "That girl walloped you pretty hard and you'll need all you strength for tonight. Come on, Jet."

She stood from the bed as Jet nodded and tuned into the hall, but Jasmine stopped halfway to the door as Spike adjusted to lie in bed. He noticed her turn back to him and frowned in wonder as she approached him, stopping in front of him and saying nothing. She swallowed and leaned closer to him to press a kiss to his cheek, but didn't stand when she pulled away.

"Thanks for listening, Spike," she whispered before standing and hurrying out the door before he could see the blush over her cheeks.

He stared at the empty doorway for a moment with wide eyes before giving a smile and slowly shifting to lay back, his hands cradling the back of his head, wincing only once when he lifted his arms to do so, but soon relaxing.

"She's pretty adorable sometimes," he smirked before closing his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	5. No Encores

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: No Encores**_

"I can't _believe_ I'm wearing this stupid dress," Jasmine muttered, sitting in the back of the cab, Spike and Jet sitting on either side of her. She clutched the long black coat she was wearing closed a little more with a sigh. "I _never_ wear dresses, and the first one I _do_ wear is ridiculous."

"I think you look pretty good in it, Jazzy Girl," Jet smiled, pulling at the knot in his black tie. "Wish I didn't hafta wear this monkey suit, though."

"Gotta keep up appearances, Jet," Spike smirked, leaning on the car door in his usual attire. "But I wanna know how _Jet_ got to see you and _I_ didn't."

"She needed an unbiased opinion," Jet replied as the cab made a turn to the right, pushing Jasmine slightly against Spike just as he lifted his arm to wrap it around her shoulders.

She looked up at him in wonder just as he smirked, "I can be unbiased."

"Not this time," Jet chuckled, looking out his window.

Spike smiled down at Jasmine as she cleared her throat, a blush coming to her cheeks and she quickly looked away. He looked over her profile and had a strange urge to stroke his fingers through her hair, but he didn't dare to. She'd made a big fuss earlier about how she'd gotten it just the way she wanted: pulled and pinned to the right of her head with a glittery red pin so that the slight curl she'd been able to get out of it tumbled over her shoulder. He assumed the pin was supposed to match the dress he'd yet to see, along with the red heels and red lipstick.

Spike had to admit, she looked gorgeous already. He couldn't imagine how much more beautiful she might look once she got on stage…_if_ she got on stage. He hoped she would.

"Spike?"

Her voice pulled him from a sudden daydream of seeing her on stage, singing and he looked at her with a frown of wonder.

"We're here," she explained, nodding behind him and he turned to see the bar outside his window.

"Oh…sorry," he muttered, pulling his arm from around her shoulders to climb out of the cab holding the door open for her as Jet climbed out the other side of the cab to pay the driver.

Jasmine nodded her thanks, pulling the end of her coat and dress outside before he could close the door on her as Jet directed them toward the side entrance where they were told to enter. Spike held his arm out to her, making her frown before she took it with a smile and they followed Jet toward where they needed to be.

"So, what was that about?" she wondered, making him frown down at her in confusion.

"What was what about?" he wondered back.

"You were staring at me in the cab," she recalled. "Do I look that bad?"

"You don't look bad, Jazz," he replied, making her give a slight frown. "I was staring at you because you look…really nice tonight."

Jasmine felt her face flare and looked away again, making Spike smirk as they rounded to the side of the bar to be met by a man in a suit.

"You must be Jasmine's manager," the man smiled to Jet who only shook his head and nodded toward Spike and Jasmine.

"Actually, that'll be me," Spike smiled with a two-fingered salute, still holding Jasmine's arm as he held out his hand to shake his hand. "Name's Spike Spiegel."

"Nice to meet you," the man nodded, shaking his hand quickly before looking right at Jasmine and grinning, "You must be Jasmine. You're gorgeous enough to go on stage without even singing!"

"We should get out of the night air before it screws with her voice," Spike suggested irritably, making Jasmine frown up at him but he kept his gaze on the man in front of them who nodded in agreement.

"Let's get you to your dressing room, then," he nodded, leading the way inside, Jet waiting for Spike and Jasmine to pass him before following them. The man led them through a hall and toward a door with a star on it, explaining, "This is the dressing room our guests for the night uses. If there's anything you need, ask for Steve. That's me."

"Front row seats would be nice, Steve," Spike smirked as Jet opened the door to the dressing room, entering first before returning to the hall and nodding that the room was clear and Spike pulled Jasmine in before Steve could respond, waving Jet in who shut the door behind him. "What a suck up."

"He has to be," Jasmine replied, looking around the small dressing room. "Can we get to work now? I'd like to catch this guy and disappear before they announce me as their entertainment."

"Uh…yeah, we've sort of…hit a snag with that, Jazzy Girl," Jet replied, nervously and Jasmine turned a frown to him before it dropped to a glare as Spike pulled the chair from her vanity to sit and lean back in it.

"What do you mean a 'snag'?" she ground out.

"Well, Akiko mentioned Ayaki had a certain time he came in," Jet explained. "She said he showed up just as the guest of honor goes on stage to slip in without attracting attention."

"And how the hell would he know when the performers are on stage?" she snapped as Spike remained silent but smiled, deviously.

"It's a scheduled thing here, Jazz, I'm sorry," Jet shrugged. "Every night at ten thirty."

Jasmine sighed in exasperation before glancing at Spike then turning her back to him to open her coat and look down at herself. Spike lifted a brow, slowly standing to get a peek at the dress but she caught his reflection in the mirror and quickly pulled the coat parts back over herself. She whirled on him with a glare and he only shrugged, as if to ask how he could resist.

"What time is it?" she questioned, still glaring at Spike as Jet looked to the watch on his wrist.

"A little after ten," he replied and Jasmine gave a sigh, bowing her head in exasperation.

"Alright, the both of you, _out_," she demanded, using one hand to pull Spike toward the door, the other holding her coat closed. "I'm not letting either one of you see me in this thing until I'm on stage. Get out!"

Jet and Spike were shoved out the door before it slammed shut in their faces and they looked to each other before shrugging and heading down the hall to find the main room. They stepped out a door next to a stage set up with a grand piano and few other instruments in front of a huge sitting area filled with tables and chairs, a bar lining the back wall. They somehow found a table near the stage in the already packed room to sit at, both scanning the room for a sign of Ayaki.

"You think that girl's gonna be alright on the _Bebop_?" Jet questioned as Spike flagged down a waiter to tell him what kind of drink he wanted.

"She's fine," Spike replied, flatly before leaning forward on the table. "What _I_ wanna know is how Jasmine looks in this mystery dress. It's not that one we found from Faye's stash, is it?"

"Yeah," Jet smirked. "But Jazz looks _much _better than Faye did. But what do _you _care? I thought you didn't think of her that way."

"Just because I think a relationship with her is a bad idea doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view," Spike smirked, making Jet roll his eyes before standing just as Spike's drink arrived. "Where you goin'?"

"My job," Jet replied. "Surveying."

"You have fun with that," Spike smirked, taking a swig from his glass and leaning back in his chair. He watched Jet head away from the table before looking to the stage when movement on it caught his eye.

The room darkened and Spike noticed a familiar silhouette join the three others on the stage, making him smirk.

"Ladies and gentlemen," an announcer crooned over a microphone from the dark. "Please give a warm hand for Jazzy Girl Steale."

The crowd applauded as one of the silhouettes began playing the piano and a bright white spotlight flickered on, pointed at the feet of the performer. He instantly recognized the red heels before the spotlight trailed up the legs they were connected to. Spike slowly sat forward again as the spotlight went higher, revealing every inch of Jasmine in the form fitting sequined red dress. Her back was facing the audience to show off the lack of back when she sang the first few lines of the song.

_Been a fool, been a clown  
__Lost my way from up and down  
__And I know, yes I know  
__And I see it in your eyes  
__That you really weren't surprised at me at all  
__Not at all  
__And I know by your smile it's you_

Spike couldn't help but swallow when she finally turned to face the audience to reveal the scandalously low V neck of the dress, held up by a halter top that wrapped around her neck. Her hair tumbled perfectly over her right shoulder as she held a microphone in front of her ruby red lips as she continued the song.

_Don't care for me  
__Don't cry  
__Let's say goodbye  
__Adieu  
__It's time to say goodbye  
__I know that in time  
__It will just fade away  
__It's time to say goodbye_

He didn't notice someone sit next to him as he kept his eyes on the stage…on Jasmine. His eyes scanned over her again as she leaned forward on the piano, keeping her eye on the audience as best she could. He noticed her slight frown as the spotlight shone on her, brightly. She wasn't used to being on a stage with a spotlight on.

_I stand alone  
__And watch you fade away  
__Like clouds  
__High up and in the sky  
__I'm strong and so cold  
__As I stand alone  
__Goodbye, so long, Adieu_

"Kanojo wa utsukushi-sada." (She's a beauty)

Spike frowned and looked to the seat Jet had been in and even in the dark, he could tell who it was. He had no clue what Ayaki had said, but he could tell by his tone and the way he was staring at Jasmine that it had something to do with her. He looked back at the stage to see her look at him as she continued her song and he nodded to his right, casually. She glanced to Ayaki and gave a wink to Spike, telling him she'd seen him before heading toward the stairs leading into the audience.

_Oh, how I love you so  
__Lost in those memories  
__And now you've gone  
__I feel the pain  
__Feeling like a fool  
__Adieu_

Jasmine leaned on the table where Spike and Ayaki were sitting, leaning one hand on its surface to smile between them, the spotlight keeping her in its beam. She winked again at Spike before sitting on the table, facing Ayaki.

_My love for you burns deep inside me  
__So strong  
__Embers of times we've had  
__And now here I stand  
__Lost in a memory  
__I see your face and smile_

Spike sneered at seeing Jasmine flirt with Ayaki. What did he care? She was doing her job, but seeing her flirt with him was irritating him. He stood from his seat as the bridge of the song began and nodded to her when she saw him creep up behind Ayaki, slowly pulling his gun from his pocket. She gave one last flirtatious smile to Ayaki before turning away to head back to the stage as Spike knelt behind him, jamming his gun into the back of his neck and making the other man gasp.

"Alrighty, Mr. Sato," Spike crooned in his ear, seeing Jet step next to him out of the corner of his eye. "You're gonna stand up really slow and come with me and my friend Jet here, got it?"

"You—!" Ayaki ground out and was about to turn his head but he cut himself off to stay facing forward. "You're the ones that have my daughter, aren't you?"

"Yup," Spike smirked. "But she's unharmed, and she'll stay that way as long as you cooperate."

_Oh how I love you so  
__Lost in those memories  
__And now you've gone  
__I feel the pain  
__Feeling like a fool  
__Adieu_

Ayaki sighed in defeat and Jasmine watched as he stood and quietly went with Jet, Spike discreetly slipping his gun back into his pocket. He looked up at her as she watched them and their eyes locked as she sang the last verse.

_My love for you burns deep inside me  
__So strong  
__Embers of times we had  
__And now here I stand  
__Lost in a memory  
__I see your face and smile_

Their trance was broken when the last few notes of the song was played on the piano and applause sounded in the room. People stood from their seats and cheered as Jasmine tried to keep her gaze on Spike but he'd turned to disappear through the crowd, heading outside where they were all supposed to meet. She gave a few short bows before shuffling off the stage, but Steve stepped in her way with a charming smile.

"And where are _you_ goin'?" he smirked, making her swallow nervously. "Don't you hear them out there? Give 'em an encore, won't ya doll?"

"Sorry, not tonight," she replied quickly, trying to shuffle past him. "Maybe next time Steve."

"But, Jasmine, they love you!" he replied, gripping her wrist in a surprisingly tight grip that she tried to pull away from.

"Ow! Let go of me!"

"One more song," he pleaded. "What harm could it do?"

"It could do _you _a lot of harm if you don't get your hands off her right now, Steve."

They both looked up behind Jasmine to see Spike standing in the hallway leading backstage, a glare in his eyes as he stared them at Steve.

"Let her go," he warned once more.

"Hey, man," Steve replied nervously as he instantly let go of Jasmine's wrist to hold his hands up in surrender. "I was just asking if she'd do an encore performance. That's it!"

"No encores," Spike shot back, gently pulling Jasmine to head down the hall with him, taking up his role of manager. "Let's get outta here. We've got…that thing you need to go to."

"Oh," Jasmine murmured, letting him lead her toward the end of the hall where Jet was waiting with Ayaki. "Right. That thing. Um, Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He glanced down at her and smirked before slinging an arm around her neck to pull her closer and whisper in her ear.

"Sometimes, I can't resist a damsel in distress," he whispered before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. "You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N:** yes, the song is from Cowboy Bebop. reviews?


End file.
